the blind & dare date
by kerennie
Summary: One shot of Marco x Sabo Sabo goes on a blind date after his heart is broken. Marco goes on a blind date as a dare from his brother. the two of them are both very surprised to each who their date is. Their old crush from high school. might up a second chapter if i have lots of reviews to answer the reviews but that's it.


The blind & dare date

One shot of Marco x Sabo

 _Sabo goes on a blind date after his heart is broken. Marco goes on a blind date as a dare from his brother. the two of them are both very surprised to each who their date is. Their old crush from high school._

 ** _Okay, i kind of got writers block and wrote this during it. i hope everyone enjoys it!_**

 ** _Ace: thanks to AceAyane who went over this for us!_**

 ** _Sabo: we hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _Luffy: Yeah!_**

* * *

They've been together for three years and then he suddenly ups and leaves?! Like it's nothing, no less! After being caught in bed with another man, he didn't even seem to care! Sabo was so upset, it was like his heart was broken into a million pieces and burned to ash! Then that ash was frozen only to be turned into lava and that lava was sent to the sun to burn even more!

Ace was going to kill Asch if he ever got the chance to be face to face with him even for a moment! Breaking up with Sabo, well... Ace could break a bone or two if it wasn't anything more than having made Sabo cry.

But the man cheated and then left Sabo for a different lover who Sabo hadn't even known existed as he wasn't the one he'd caught Asch with in bed. Neither Ace or Sabo knew how long this had been going on for.

In all honesty, neither of them wanted to know. It was bad enough that Asch had cheated with one person and left Sabo for someone else entirely different. Adding more people to the cheating list would just kill Sabo... Ace needed to think of something! But he wasn't sure what he could do... He needed to help Sabo get through this somehow!

* * *

 _-Somewhere else-_

Fuck it! No! Never again! Marco slammed the door behind him as he walked into the apartment that he shared with his brothers. Marco was never going another fucking date again! Just who the fuck does that guy think he is!? Asking Marco out on a date then hitting on like every other guy in the fucking club and actually asking one out while he was on his date with Marco? And the ass kissed the guy too! Just what the fucking hell!?

Even Marco's ex wasn't that bad, though he flirted with every woman and man that moved, but he never asked another guy out on a date or kissed another guy while he was on a date with Marco!

"That's it!" Marco shouted, getting Izo's attention as he threw his jacket into the ground and stormed into the kitchen getting some pineapple. Looks like Marco had a bad date, again. Maybe Izo hadn't been imagining things when he thought he heard the door slam... "I am swearing off dating!" he yells as he eats the freshly cut pineapple that Thatch had literally only cut an hour ago before going to work. Thatch was not going to be happy.

"What happened?" Izo asked as he stopped doing his photography work on the computer. Izo had thought he could save the photos from last shoot for the next issue of his fashion magazine but nope, no such luck. Izo was never working with a rookie model again, that Ace had told him that the rookie wasn't recommended. The guy had ruined everything!

Izo can't use these photos at all! Izo is going to need to get a different model. Izo had already emailed his people to say that they were going to be doing the shoot again in a few days, which they all said yes to of course. They all knew that Izo only liked perfection which was hard to get, but if Izo said they had to redo the WHOLE shoot again. Then that's life and they were going to do it.

But this time, Izo was going to get Ace to do the shoot this time. The guy was one of best and easiest models that Izo had ever worked with.

This was a good way to take a break from having to think about redoing his work, which annoyed Izo beyond belief as well; since it wasn't going to be making it into this issue of the Whitebeard Fashion Magazine. Unless they are able to pull a fucking miracle….

Is Ace's blonde brother Sabo back in town yet? That guy is a damn good reporter and journalist. He had edited things and was able to help Izo out a few times when he had been visiting. Maybe Izo can convince him to become a fashion journalist for a little while or something? Sabo had saved a lot of articles, papers and magazines and fellow journalists from things like deadlines and losing their business. Talk about a miracle worker, that guy is one.

But back to Izo now going to listen to Marco complain about his date!

"He hit on random guys while we were on our date!" Marco complained as he ate the fresh pineapple. The guy did what? "Giving them his number and everything! And if that wasn't bad enough, he kissed one! He fucking kiss another person while a fucking date! If that doesn't give off warning bells and signs, then nothing ever will without actually walking in on him having sex with someone else while you date him! Why are some people like this!?" He whined unhappily. "Not even he was that bad!" Marco talking about his ex who won't be named.

Wow… whoever this guy was, he got managed to get Marco really worked up and pissed. Then again, Izo was pissed after hearing about the guy's actions. But swearing off dating? Wasn't that a little much and going over board?

"What was your date name again?" Izo asked.

"Mark," Marco mumbled.

"Never would've worked, your names are too like anyway," Izo told Marco, with a simple worried yet teasing smile on it. Marco couldn't help but laugh slightly from that. Then Izo remembered something else about Sabo. "Have you tried getting back in touch with your old crush from our high school days? What was the guy name again? Sam?" He was playing dumb, Izo knew it was Sabo but it was always good to get Marco to actually say it and admit it.

Marco glared at Izo. How the hell did he get Sam out of Sabo? "It was Sabo, and no, I haven't. Why would I? We didn't talk or really hang out together much, unless you count every time that Ace dragged Sabo to go out with us. We had next to nothing to with each other. Why would I have gotten in contact with him?"

Okay, what Marco said was kind of true. They didn't have a lot to do with each other. Other than when Ace dragged Sabo out to be with them when they invited Ace. But Ace brought Sabo every single time! So it's not like they had nothing to do with each other! Just, nothing outside of hanging with Ace.

But Sabo had been there for parties, going to the mall, going to the movies and the arcade and other things that they had all done together. Izo had the photos to prove that. Especially all of the ones that had Ace, Marco and Sabo in them together. Sabo was Ace's foster brother and one of his best friends and Marco was the other best friend, who wasn't a brother.

They have known Ace and Sabo, plus their little brother Luffy since they were all eleven, almost fifteen years ago. The three brothers all moved here with one of Pops' old friends and business rival who had taken over Roger's business for him (with help from Roger's business partner and friend Rayleigh) after his death. Shanks, who was the three boys foster dad. Ace was Roger's son whose mother died when Ace was five, Luffy was already with Shanks, and then there was Sabo their friend and had somehow ended up living with them too. Izo thought that Sabo ran away from home or something and wound up being one of Shanks foster kids from that point on. Like how Pops was Thatch's, Izo's and Marco's foster dad.

"Which was nearly every single time we went out somewhere and Ace was coming, since we were eleven. Ace always brought Sabo with him." Izo smiled- remembering the times very fondly. Marco had started to develop feelings as more than Ace's brother and their friend when they started high school. Marco just never admitted or said anything till their final year to Izo about it. Though Izo had always had a feeling. "Come on. I know he moved after we graduated and you two didn't really know each other or hang out outside of Ace since Sabo was shy and had his own friends as well but if you ask Ace…"

Sabo had moved because he had a great offer from a university and a job offer at the same time, which he had taken of course.

"NO!" Marco shouted- already knowing where Izo was going with this. "I am not asking Ace for his brother's number! Besides, it's too late anyway. He was dating that Koala girl anyway last time I heard and seen anyway. They're probably married by now or something. Sabo's straight. He's not into guys." Marco muttered sounding miserable.

Izo stared at Marco. Oh god… he didn't know, did he? Izo swore he told Marco!

"No, she broke with him at the grad ball," Izo told Marco who looked at him like he had grown a third head. What…? "Which you would know, if you had gone! I swear I told you about this as soon as I got home from it! Anyway, last time I heard, he had been dating some guy called Ash or Al or something from Ace."

Sabo was dating… a guy…? Sabo was gay? Or at least bi? But there goes Marco's point again! He was taken!

"He's taken Izo," Marco told his brother, with a bit of a glare. "My point yet again. Fuck this. I'm going to bed!"

Marco stormed off to his room and closed the door, very loudly.

Izo sighed. Great, Marco had a point. Sabo was taken and Izo wasn't even sure if he was in town or not or if Sabo was even dating the guy still. Ace didn't say much other than Sabo had been dating a guy whose name had started with A and that was almost six months ago. The last time that Izo had worked with Ace.

They really needed get to the group back together and hang out like old times. It would be fun.

Maybe Izo should call and ask…?

 _Lighten up up up, lighten up up up…_

That was almost perfect timing by Ace. That was his ring tone. Izo had just been thinking about ringing Ace!

"Hello Ace!" Izo smiled.

"Hey Izo! I have a huge favor to ask!" Ace said- sounding like he was excited or had some great idea but was trying to be quiet at the same time.

OOOOO! Ace had a favor to ask? That was rare!

"What is it?" Izo asked- his interested peaked. "Oh right, can you do a shoot with me on Friday? The model I got for my shot last week did an awful job and I can't work with the pictures I took! The crew already know and will be ready."

"Sabo's boyfriend just broke up with him in one of the worst ways ever!" Ace told Izo, anger creeping into his voice at the very reminder. "I want to set him up on a date! A blind one! I don't want him to know nor do I want the other person to know! Can you convince Marco to do it? Please! He's still single right?"

What…? Sabo's boyfriend broke up with him!? And Ace wants to organize a blind date for him, with Marco?!

Izo looked to Marco's door.

"Might be hard…" Izo answered. "He just got back from a bad date… never mind. I'll get him to do it one way or another. I'll see you Friday and talk about it then? I want all the details you can give me!"

"Yep! No problem! At your place or the what?" Ace asked.

"My workshop please," Izo answered.

"Not a problem!" Then Ace suddenly remembered he was meant to be spending that day with Luffy. Shit… he could do both, right? "Though I'll have Lu with me Friday… I kind of promised to spend the day with him… Is that okay?"

"No problem. I'll make sure to have lots of food then! Thank you Ace! You're a life saver!"

"No way! Thank you Izo! You're the best! You have no idea how much this means!"

"It's no problem, talk Friday then?"

"Yep! Till Friday!"

This is great! Marco can finally have the date that he always wanted with Sabo then! But first, Izo needed to get as much information out of Ace as possible.

* * *

 _Friday…_

Ace looked at the clothes in the mirror- Ace loved modelling! Especially with Izo! He always let Ace keep one of the outfits that he models for him! Maybe Ace should take Izo on his offer as being one of the Whitebeard Fashion Models full time. It would be better than the bar and café work he does when he isn't modelling and no one treats Ace as well, with as much respect, than Izo and the Whitebeard Company people do, since the Whitebeard Fashion Logo is only one of the many businesses or divisions as they like to calls themselves, under the Whitebeard Company.

Luffy smiled as Ace got changed. Wearing black jeans, black boots, an orange shirt and a black and red jacket with the Whitebeard Logo on the back.

"It looks good on you Ace!" Luffy smiled.

"Of course it does!" Izo huffed as his staff ran around and he set up his camera. Ace hated dressing rooms so he just gets changed in the open- which no one really cared or minded, makes things easier to do with work. "I designed and made the colors myself!"

Luffy smiled even more as he looked through the clothes. "Ne! Can I try some on please? Please!"

Luffy ran his own business, believe it or not. The Straw-Hat Hang Out- it was a great place- a restaurant, café, bar and club all in one. Nami looked after the booking, Sanji ran the kitchen, Luffy's the owner and licensee and helps out wherever he is needed, Zoro ran the bar mostly, Franky was one of the bouncers, Brook took care of the music, Chopper and, a friend of Ace's, Jinbei are waiters, Robin was a waitress and many more people.

Ace doesn't work there but he does help out when Luffy needs it. Nah, Ace works for Macey at Freedom- a bar and café. Kurai is Ace's girlfriend and soon to be fiancée (once he finds a ring that he thinks she will like) and Macey's best friend. Macey is really cool and gives him time off whenever he needed it with modelling work and she knows that Modelling is what Ace wants to do so she won't be surprised when Ace leaves.

"Go ahead!" Izo smiled.

Ace just shrugged- it was Izo's choice. Luffy cheered as he got changed. No one even noticing or saying anything.

"What do you think?!" Luffy grinned. Wearing long blue jeans, a red shirt and a red and black version of Ace's jacket.

"Looks good little brother!" Ace told him as he ruffled his hair and Izo took a photo.

"This is why I love working you with Ace!" Izo smiled as he held his camera. "You always make the best photos whether you mean to or not! Come on! You have to be a Whitebeard Model! The clothes always suit you the best!"

"I'll think about it!" Ace smiled. He was most likely going to take Izo up on his offer. Yes, Ace was twenty-six and for many, their career would be ending soon but Ace was lucky. He looked younger than he was, without looking too young of course. After doing his first shoot for the Whitebeard Fashion Division, that's when his career as a model really shot off. Ace mostly does work with Izo anyway. Since Izo treated him as an equal, unlike some other labels.

Plus, there was always work here that Ace can do after and when he decides to retire as a model as well. So it would be a win-win.

"Did Ace tell you he is looking at engagement rings?" Luffy smiled to Izo.

Ace went red in the face and covered Luffy's mouth. "LU!"

"Where's Sabo?" Izo asked. He remembered Ace saying something about the blonde coming along too.

Ace pointed to the corner where Sabo was sitting with his laptop on - working. "Doing some work."

"No! Sabo! Come over here right now!" Izo shouted which made Sabo look up.

"What…?" Sabo said as one of Izo's assistants took the laptop and dragged him over.

"Since you're here you can join in!" Izo smiled pointing to the clothes. "Come on! I don't have all day!"

"But…" Sabo started.

"No buts!" Izo said. Sure, he wanted to talk to Ace about Sabo and how his relationship broke off but he could talk to Sabo about it too then talk to Ace later in private. "You're here! Join in!"

"Yes! Please Sabo!" Luffy begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" Sabo sighed. Luffy always got his way, especially when the puppy dog eyes come out.

"Yes!"

* * *

 _A little while later…_

Marco walked in with a bunch of papers, "Izo? Here are the papers! I told you they were in my office!"

Marco froze in place when he saw Sabo, without a shirt on. Sabo froze in place seeing Marco there.

"Pineapple!" Luffy shouted as he tackled Marco to the ground.

Izo smirked to himself, that was not meant to happen at all. But oh well, it's fine.

"Thanks Marco! Just put give them to Lacey!" Izo said over his shoulder then looked back to Sabo. "Sabo? Are you okay? I need to finish this shoot."

"Right sorry!" Sabo said putting on a shirt.

Marco handed Lacey the papers. Talked to Luffy quickly then left as quickly as he could. Damn fucking Izo! Why didn't he tell Marco that Sabo was going to be here?! And he was modelling too! Fuck! Marco needed to go to the bathroom, right now.

"You never said that Marco was going to be here!" Sabo whispered to Ace as they modelled.

"He isn't normally!" Ace whispered back, though he didn't understand why Sabo was against the idea of Marco being there.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted as he tackled Ace and Sabo to the ground. "Sabo!"

Ace and Sabo frowned at first then cracked up laughing. Luffy was always good for a laugh.

"Perfect!" Izo smiled, seriously, these guys always managed to give Izo things he didn't realize he wanted and that the pictures were just so natural, since the models were natural, it was great! "Sabo? Do you think you can help me out? This shoot needs to be in an issue that comes out next Friday."

"This month's issue?" Sabo asked- not seeming to like the idea of not having a lot of time to work with and help Izo with a big article.

"I have eighty percent of it done!" Izo told Sabo.

"Sure, I can. When?" Sabo sighed. It would at least get his mind off his certain person and the bad thing that happened only a few days ago, aka his cheating ex leaving.

"Sunday?" Izo asked.

"Sure," Sabo nodded as he, Ace and Luffy were changing again for the last shoot.

"Oh, right! Can I set you up on a blind date?" Izo asked.

Sabo froze. What…?

"Sorry, what?" Sabo asked.

"Thatch dared me to set up a blind date," Izo sighed. "Please? It's not this week or anything. I can make it for a time that suits you. You just have this depressing aura around so I'm guess you broke up with someone or they broke up with you, right?"

Sabo said nothing.

"That's right!" Luffy nodded. "Sabo's ex cheated on him then left him for another person! A different person to the one that Sabo had caught him in bed with! We now call him ass-wipe!"

"Luffy…" Sabo sighed. Izo did not need to know that.

"That's perfect!" Izo smiled as Sabo just stared at him. "The other person I am thinking of getting involved has pretty much sworn off dating! It's perfect, you don't have to think of it like a date then! Just two people getting to know each other!"

"Who is the other person?" Sabo asked.

"It wouldn't be blind date if I told you that!" Izo winked. "It will be fine and the guy is really nice, like Marco, I swear!"

Sabo sighed again. It would be nice…

"Okay, I guess so. Can we make it for after I finish your article?" Sabo asked. He knew that Ace and Luffy would make him do it anyway. Saying that he doesn't need to keep thinking about his ass-wipe ex, and that if he can cheat and move on like it's nothing, then Sabo should be able to move on and date like it's nothing as well.

"Sure! Next Saturday it is then!" Izo smiled.

That was not what Sabo meant all! Sabo wanted to say something but he couldn't before Ace agreed with it.

"Sure!" Ace said. "I'll make sure you have Sabo's number after this! You can send him the details!"

Fuck... what had Sabo gotten himself into?

* * *

 _One week later…_

"You're a life saver Sabo!" Izo told Sabo over the phone.

"It was no problem Izo," Sabo told him, sounding a bit tired as he yawned softly.

"You're living here now right?" Izo asked, curious as to where Sabo now lived. He had to get info somehow after all. Izo was sure that Sabo had moved back in with Ace, Kurai and Luffy. But Izo wanted to hear from it that he was living here again from Sabo himself.

Izo had already send the article off to his office, sure the issue was meant to go out today but they put it off till tomorrow because Sabo and Izo both wanted it perfect and now it was!

"Yeah. Doing some free-lancing and after the break up… I just couldn't stay in that town anymore…"

"Sorry to hear that, but it's great that you're here permanently! We need to get the old gang back together and hang out! Like we used to do. You would hang out with us and Ace dragged you along."

"Hahaha! It would be nice to see the others again."

"I'll organize something for next week! Oh right, with your date tomorrow…"

"Look Izo, can we organize it for another time? I don't really feel up for it."

"Oh come on Sabo! Please! It's a dare from Thatch!"

"Yeah Sabo!" Thatch said in the background. He knew that Izo was trying to set up Sabo and Marco and he was more than happy to help. It was set up for their brother and one of the friends. Since Izo had found out from Ace that Sabo liked Marco and Izo knew that Marco liked Sabo, it couldn't be more than perfect!

"Fine…" Sabo muttered. "I'll go on this blind dare date…"

"Thanks!" Thatch shouted.

"Thank you!" Izo smiled. "Your date will be wearing a purple whitebeard fashion jacket so make sure you wear the blue one I gave you."

"Okay," Sabo sighed again.

"And the nice outfit I gave you from the shoot last week too!" Izo told Sabo.

"I know, I know," Sabo sighed. "I can't believe I am doing this…"

"Okay! So Thatch's place, you remember it right?" Izo said.

"Yes."

"Great! Bye! I can't wait to hear how it goes!"

"Bye…"

Izo grinned to Thatch. Now all that is left is to convince Marco to actually do the blind date! Thatch can handle that!

"You remember the plan right?" Izo asked Thatch as he looked at the time and knew that Marco would be back soon.

"Yes!" Thatch nodded. "I am daring Marco to go on a blind dare at my restaurant!"

"Good!" Izo nodded.

They both heard the door open and close, they nodded their heads to each other.

"I said no Thatch!" Izo said loudly. "I'm not doing it!"

"Come on Izo!" Thatch whined in a begging fashion, clinging to Izo.

"What the hell are you two fighting about now?" Marco shouted down the hallway. They both knew that Marco didn't like coming home to a fight after a long day at work.

"Izo is being mean!" Thatch whined.

Marco walked into the room and looked at Izo and Thatch.

"Thatch apparently set up a blind date on dare from one from his staff," Izo told Marco. "But one of the people is sick and now can't go. So he's trying to get me to."

"Please!" Thatch begged (faking it of course since this was the set up to get Marco to agree to do it). "I will owe you one!"

"I said no," Izo told Thatch. "I just got my article back from Sabo. I have to spend the whole day at the office so we get the magazine out on time. I can't go on a date tomorrow night! Ask Marco!"

"No!" Marco said as Thatch looked at him. "I have sworn off dating!"

"PLEASE!" Thatch whined. "Come on! It was dare! You know I can't back down from a dare! I'll owe you one!"

Marco sighed. "Fine. You won't shut up or stop bothering me till I say yes anyway."

"Thank you Marco! The guy will be wearing a blue whitebeard fashion jacket! So you'll need a purple one! That's what I told him his date would be wearing! So that they knew who the other was!"

"Our jackets are popular you know." Marco told Thatch in a tone that hinted at regretting he even agreed to this.

"It will be fine!" Thatch smiled.

"So who is this guy I am going on a dare blind date with?" Marco asked as he sat down.

"It wouldn't be a blind dare date if I told you!" Thatch grinned.

"Whatever," Marco muttered.

"The person is a guy, cute and blonde, kind of like Sabo. So he's your type!" Izo answered as Marco looked at him. "What? That's what Thatch told me about him before you got here trying to convince me to do it! I'm not into blondes! I like red hairs."

"Like Rai?" Thatch smirked.

"I don't know what you are imploring!" Izo glared- knowing exactly what Thatch was imploring.

"Whatever," Marco sighed. "I'm going to sleep."

"Not without dinner you're not!" Thatch told Marco.

* * *

Sabo sighed as hang up the phone after talking to Izo. It was too soon to even think about dating let alone do a date. The heart break was still too fresh. But Izo said the guy was like Marco, so it might not be that bad. Stupid Thatch, stupid blind date, stupid dare. Stupid blind dare date…

"Sabo!" Ace shouted coming into his room.

Sabo looked at him. Ace just smiled.

"Come on! Let's go to Luffy's place for dinner!" Ace told him as he pulled Sabo off his bed.

Sabo was staying at the house that the three of them had lived in during High School. Ace lived here with Luffy and Kurai. How the girl can survive living in this house with those two and now Sabo too, is a mystery to Sabo. But she made Ace happy and she was really nice, so Sabo liked her but since she makes Ace happy, that's all that matters really.

"Where's Kurai?" Sabo asked as Ace dragged him out of the house.

"She had to work!" Ace answered. "But I already told her the news! Come on! I need someone to celebrate with!"

Celebrate…?

"What?" Sabo asked.

"I accepted Izo's offer to be a Whitebeard Model," Ace grinned. "I also got offered a place in their scouting division as well! As head scout! I get to go out and look for future models and designers and stuff! It's awesome!"

Sabo smiled at how happy Ace was.

"Sure! Let's go then!" Sabo smiled as Ace dragged him out the door. Sabo could celebrate that with Ace. It was his dream to become a model scout, so Sabo was happy for Ace and he didn't mind the distraction either.

"Plus!" Ace smiled as he pulled out a box. "I wanted your opinion on the ring I picked for Kurai. I think it's perfect!"

* * *

 _Saturday Night…_

Sabo was nervous. Its barley been two weeks since Asch left him and here he was, going on a date. Sure, it was blind date that Izo got dared to set up and stuff, but still! It was date and Sabo wasn't sure if he was ready to do this!

Sabo played with his blue whitebeard fashion jacket that Izo had given him as pre thank you present for doing the article and a thank you for doing the modelling. Izo even said he would call with future jobs for modelling. Sabo wasn't a model, but if it was with Ace and Luffy again, well, Sabo would do it. It was fun.

But right now, Sabo was worried about the date and…

"Sabo?" a voice that he recognized called out from behind him. No fucking way…

"Marco?!" Sabo shouted turning round. What was he doing here?!

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other at the same time.

"I'm here on a blind date…" Sabo answered, then noticed the purple whitebeard fashion jacket that Marco was wearing… no fucking way… Izo didn't….

"Me too…" Marco answered as he seemed to be coming to same conclusion as Sabo had. "Were you told that your date was going to be wearing a purple whitebeard fashion jacket?"

"Yes…" Sabo nodded. "Were you told your date was going to be wearing a blue one?"

"Yes," Marco answered with a sigh then muttered. "Izo… Thatch… you bastards…." then he looked at Sabo. "How did they talk you into this?"

"My boyfriend left me after he…" Sabo started to answer then realized he probably shouldn't tell Marco that. "I mean, Izo told me that he was dared by Thatch to organize a blind date and he asked me to do it after he found out I was single again. Hahaha…." Sabo laughed nervously, looking hurt.

Marco could tell that something had happened, and it seemed to involve Sabo's most recent ex. The guy left after he did something, that's what Marco was concluding from what Sabo had just said and now he was single. Marco wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"If your break up is fresh, we don't have to do this," Marco told Sabo, though, now finding out his blind date was with Sabo, he really wanted to go through with it. Sabo was his old high school after all.

Sabo looked at Marco. No! He wanted to do the date now! If Marco was the date, then Sabo wanted to do it! Marco was his old high school crush.

"It's fine!" Sabo told Marco. "He moved on really quickly and… I mean, it's fine. It doesn't matter."

"Okay, if you're sure," Marco nodded, smiling happily. "But can we not have it here?" Marco did not want to give Thatch and Izo the pleasure of this.

"Sure," Sabo nodded. "We can go to Straw-Hat Hang Out if you want."

That sounded nice, but no. Marco had a different plan.

"That sounds fun but Luffy would tell Ace and he could tell Thatch and Izo," Marco pointed out.

"True…" Sabo nodded.

"Let's go!" Marco said grabbing Sabo's hand.

Go? Where?

"Where to…?" Sabo asked as Marco dragged him over to his car.

"Anywhere but where our brothers are!" Marco smiled as he opened the door for Sabo. "I know a place."

"Let's go then!" Sabo agreed. He trusted Marco.

* * *

 _-A drive later-_

"Isn't this…?" Sabo asked as they pulled up to a curry restaurant on the other side of town.

"Yep!" Marco grinned as he got out of the car. "It your favorite right?"

How did Marco even remember that? It's been years since they've been here. Sabo had his birthday here every year till he left eight years ago.

"You liked the mango chicken curry with extra rice, plus the cashew chicken curry and extra spicy butter chicken, all with extra rice," Marco answered without forgetting a thing. Those were Sabo's favorite dishes here! It's been eight years! How did Marco remember that!?

"You remembered…" Sabo said a little shocked.

"Of course!" Marco answered with a smile and a little blush. "It was kind of hard not too… they were your favorites…"

Randomly enough, Sabo remembered Marco's favorite was curry here too.

"Your favorite was the honey lemon poppy seed chicken with fried rice…" Sabo muttered which made Marco blush.

"You remembered?" Marco said to Sabo as they walked in.

"It was kind hard not to, it was your favorite…" Sabo answered blushing.

Marco smiled as he held onto Sabo's hand which made Sabo blush more.

"Marco!" a person smiled- a voice that Sabo knew too. "No way! You haven't been here since March!"

"Hey Bay!" Marco smiled as he gave her a quick hug then held Sabo's hand again.

What did she mean by that…? And no, Sabo wasn't jealous by Marco giving Bay a hug. She was his cousin after all.

"March?" Sabo asked looking at Marco.

"Yeah, he's always here on the twentieth March, your birthday oddly enough Sabo," Bay commented then stared as she hugged him. "No way! Sabo! You haven't been here since forever! I missed you!"

Marco coughed a few times. Bay released Sabo from the hug as she smiled at him. Then she looked between him and Marco and smiled even more.

"Finally you two got together!" Bay shouted making Sabo blush even harder. This was not what Bay thought it was!

"It's just a date Bay, calm down," Marco sighed.

"What…?" Bay asked as she lead them a table. "but you two have been crushing on each other since like forever!"

Sabo blushed even harder. How did she know that!? Wait... each other…? Marco was blushing too and Sabo just stared as they sat down.

"I'll get your food!" Bay smiled walking off.

"You don't want us to order?" Marco called out.

"It's all good! The favs right?" Bay winked making Marco blush more. Damn freaking woman…

"What…?" Sabo asked as Marco realized that he had been staring him. "What… what did Bay mean by that Marco?"

Marco laughed nervously. "Who knows? What do you think she means by that?" a little curious to know as well. He knew that Bay knew about his crush, she was the one he told first, but don't tell Izo that. He might have fit. But what did she mean by on each other…?

Wait… did she mean… did Sabo have a crush on Marco back in high school too?

"Wait," Marco said looking at Sabo's blushing face more closely. "Did you have a crush on me in high school? Like did I on you?"

Like he did on what?!

Sabo went redder in the face. Marco… the Marco who Sabo had been crushing on their whole high school life… he had… he had been crushing on Sabo back then… the whole time…?

"Maybe…" Sabo answered not being able to look at Marco anymore.

"I don't know what to think of this right now…" Marco said then looked really annoyed. "Other than I feel like an idiot for not knowing sooner… why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was scared…" Sabo muttered. "And had agreed to help out some of my friends who were friends to the guys that they were crushing on to make them jealous by pretending to date them… why didn't you say anything…?"

"I was scared too… and I thought you weren't interested since you were dating girls…" Marco answered. But Sabo hasn't been interested in them! he had just been helping them out! Now Marco feels really stupid for not working out that Sabo had liked him sooner!

"Sabo?" a voice said.

Sabo froze in place as he slowly looked to the person who the belonged too. No! No! No! What he was doing here!?

Marco looked at person and frowned. Who was he? Who was that with him?

"Asch…" Sabo muttered. Looking very hurt and scared suddenly.

Okay, who the fuck is this guy? Marco was thinking about killing him right now! Sabo should never look this hurt!

"Babe?" the person on Asch's arm said. "Isn't that your ex? The one you left for me?"

What…? Marco death glared both men. Asch was the ex? The one who had hurt and left Sabo?

What was Asch doing here?!

"Oh so our three years together meant nothing to you either huh?" Asch smirked then looked at Marco. "You know, the reason why I cheated on him and left him was because he was in love with someone else right? Plus, he isn't even that good in bed."

Sabo started to cry, he didn't mean to, it just happened. He had loved Asch. They had been together for three years after all.

Sabo cried silently, looking away to at least retain some dignity in front of the bastard. "Our three years meant a lot to me! I thought you loved me!"

Marco frown even more seeing Sabo cry. Marco was going to kick his guy's ass! Marco started to get out his seat but, Sabo grabbed his arm.

"Marco don't!" Sabo shouted.

Asch frowned as he looked at Marco. "You're the reason then."

What…?

"Why I cheated, he was in love with you," Asch told Marco as he pointed at him. "The reason why I left. Why he sucked in bed. You can have him."

"Sorry Sabo," Marco said as he pulled his arm out of Sabo's grip and punched Asch as Bay come out, frowning.

"Oi!" Bay said walking over as Asch fell on the ground and a moment later, he got back up again.

"You ass!" Asch shouted as his date/new boyfriend was trying to check on him.

"No, you're the ass!" Marco shouted at Asch. "You let Sabo believe for three years thinking that you loved him! Then you cheated on him and left!? What the hell kind of person does that!?"

Sabo was up and trying to hold Marco back as Asch's boyfriend was trying to hold him back.

"I SAID OI!" Bay shouted getting between the two then ordered. "Marco, sit your ass down!" then she turned to Asch. "You! I don't know who you are and I don't care. Leave! Marco is my favorite and best costumer! And I happen to like Sabo! I'll have him and Sabo over you and your company. Leave! Right now! Before I call the cops!"

"Slut," Asch glared at Sabo.

Sabo cried more, and this time Marco just glared at the guy as he went to try to comfort Sabo. Marco knew that Bay would handle the guy and right now, Sabo needed someone to comfort and support him, and Marco was going to do that.

Bay punched the guy, knocking him out then threw him out as she yelled at his date, who out of there as quickly as he could.

"I'm so sorry Sabo," Marco said holding him. "I had no idea your ex would be here."

Sabo held onto Marco's jacket and just cried. Luckily, it was a slow Saturday and not a lot of people were around. But still too many people about for Marco's liking that were able to see this.

"Bay? Can we use your office?" Marco asked.

"Sure," she nodded understandingly.

Bay left the food on the desk as Sabo cried and told Marco everything about him and his ex. The guy had just been there after all and Sabo thought that Marco deserved to know about what happened between Sabo and the guy.

Sabo told Marco how they met at a club where Sabo had been doing a report on; how he had been asked out on a date, how Sabo asked for another one then how Asch then asked if they could be boyfriends. Sabo told Marco how they moved in together at Sabo's apartment since Asch was having a hard time with his rent. How they had dates, how Sabo had caught him cheating a few times- mostly just making out with some random stranger on their couch and Asch always apologized and said that he was drunk. Till the day that Sabo had come back home early from an overseas job and had caught Asch having sex with some guy in their bed.

How they had a fought over it and the next day, Asch left. Just packed his stuff and left. Leaving Sabo for another person and not giving a reason. Just saying that he could. Then Sabo called Ace, who told Sabo that he was getting Sabo to move back and live with him, Luffy and Ace's girlfriend of four years, Kurai. Who Ace had been dating on and off over the past eight years but they had officially got together four years ago.

How Ace, with the help from Luffy's friends, moved Sabo in a day.

They started eating their food sometime during Sabo's story with his ex.

Marco in return told Sabo about his ex (who still won't be named) and about his bad dates over the past year since Marco's break up. Hearing about some of the dates brought a small smile and laugh out Sabo. Which brought a smile on Marco's face, hearing Sabo's laugh and seeing him, since Marco thought they were both great. Even if Sabo was laughing and smiling at Marco's misfortune when it comes to dating.

They had finished their food but stayed in the office as they then just talked about things not about their love life- like work. Sabo told Marco about the travelling and people he met through his work as a journalist and reporter, while Marco told Sabo about the work at the Whitebeard Company.

Marco even brought up again how they needed new a journalist and reporter actually, one who could work and help out all of the divisions and Marco thought that Sabo would be perfect for the job. Izo always talked about how good of a job that Sabo does when he had asked Izo in the past. Marco knew that Sabo was good from reading and seeing other articles and works that Sabo had already done in magazines, papers, blogs and everything.

Other than Marco couldn't be the one who hired Sabo, if Sabo decided he wanted to go for the job- either Haruta or Jozu would be it instead. Since the journalist division was mostly run by Jozu, and Haruta was the Human Resources Division Manager/Leader/Commander.

Marco, himself, was Vice President since Whitebeard is the CEO and President of the Company which meant that Marco sees over actually running of the company and handles a lot of the paperwork, organizing and running events, and making sure that everything is running smoothly every day.

Bay didn't come back to check on them. She knew that they would go when they were ready and they knew what time she locked up too so she wasn't worried about them spending lots of time in her office.

"I'll think about it," Sabo smiled. Looking happy again, though he still seemed hurt because of the run in with his ex.

"You can do free-lance while you work for us," Marco told Sabo. "Jozu won't mind at all and I'm sure that Ace would love to work with you too. Plus, Izo too. Sorry, if you end up with Izo taking you everywhere with him to help him out with his articles."

Sabo laughed as he thought about it. That was true. Sabo remembered Jozu too. He was one of Marco's older brothers. Silent and stern but really nice and understanding too.

Bay knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Marco smiled.

"Dessert!" Bay smiled brining in cheese cake for them. "On the house! Cause of the asshole."

"Thanks Bay," Sabo said talking it. "But you don't have too. I'm sure Marco and I can pay for it."

"You mean I can pay for it," Marco told Sabo who just looked at Marco, not really pleased that he was being treated gently after all the trouble he just put Marco through. "What? It's the least I can do after I brought you here and we saw your ex because of it. But don't worry, I'm not actually going to pay for it. Izo and Thatch can. It was their idea after all."

Bay laughed as she nodded her head, "Good thing I have one of Thatch's cards still."

Sabo just laughed too, allowing Marco and Bay to treat him today. "Okay."

Bay left, leaving Sabo and Marco alone again.

Marco watched as Sabo smiled getting the dessert and eating a bit. He was glad that he was able to do this. Marco had wanted this for so long, even if things didn't go as he thought they would. He was thankful that Izo and Thatch had gotten him to do this. He wanted to do it again!

"Sabo?" Marco smiled softly as he tried to gain the others attention.

Sabo looked at him and smiled again. "Yeah?"

Marco went to ask him but then he couldn't. He wasn't sure why, but, he just couldn't.

"Nothing," Marco blushed. Damn it…

* * *

 _Later…_

Marco drove Sabo home, since Kurai had dropped Sabo off for the date, on the way to hers and Ace's way for their date (one that Sabo knew Ace going to propose to her during it). They said that they would pick him up, but Marco had insisted on taking Sabo back so he texted Kurai and told her that he was getting lift back. She said okay and said she would let Ace know.

Marco walked Sabo to the door. Neither Luffy or Ace were home- Luffy was at Straw-Hat Hang Out and Ace was on his date with Kurai still.

"I had fun," Sabo smiled as they got to the door. "Despite Asch randomly being there."

"Me too," Marco smiled back. _Come on Marco! Be brave! Ask Sabo out for another date!_ "Sorry I kind of busted him."

Sabo laughed it off, "It's all good. Ace would say that's the least the guy deserved. Sorry I cried."

"It's all good, I would have in your shoes," Marco told Sabo assuredly, not at all upset or mad about Sabo's side of it. Though he'd more than happily kick that guy's ass again.

A silence fell between them as they were both blushing and not really looking at each other. Marco needed to ask Sabo out again! Sabo had to say something so that Marco knew that he wanted to do this again!

"I…" they both said at the same time. "You go first." They both laughed as they once again spoke at once.

"You go first," Marco smiled, his laughter somewhat dying down.

"I really did have fun," Sabo told Marco. _Okay, be brave Sabo! You can do it!_ "Maybe… maybe we do it again sometime? Maybe? If you wanted too?"

Yes!

"Yes!" Marco nodded quickly… maybe said that a little too quickly too. Shit… "I mean, sure. If you want to? Um… when were you thinking?"

"Um…" Sabo muttered thinking about his schedule quickly. He had to work on an article most of tomorrow for a travelling magazine so that wouldn't do and he was going to the Whitebeard Company Monday to ask about the job. Maybe then…? "I have to do work tomorrow but maybe Monday lunch? If you wanted too?"

That was sooner than Marco thought that Sabo would've wanted to do it… Monday… what was Marco doing Monday… he had a meeting but that wasn't till three.

"I'm sure I can do Monday lunch," Marco smiled as he pulled out his phone quickly to double check his calendar. "Yep. Unless something comes up in the morning I can do lunch Monday. That's perfect, though I'll have to be back to the office by three for a meeting."

"Great!" Sabo smiled. "I'll see you Monday then…?"

Marco nodded his head, "You'll see me Monday."

Sabo opened the door and they stood there, in silence. Sabo wasn't sure what else to do. It's been three years since he had first date.

"Um…" Sabo said trying to think of something else to say or do. Not wanting Marco to leave just yet, Sabo gave Marco a quick kiss on the cheek, making them both blush. "Thank you again. For everything tonight. It was really nice." Sabo didn't know why he did that… it just felt like the right thing to do just then.

"You're welcome," Marco smiled as he blushed and touched his cheek where Sabo kissed.

Marco really wanted to kiss Sabo after that kiss. But maybe he shouldn't… his break up was still fresh and everything that had happened with his ex, too and… fuck it.

Marco leaned in and kissed Sabo on the lips quickly. Sabo froze and dropped his keys on the ground in surprise. But then, Marco pulled back and blushed more.

"I'll see you Monday," Marco told Sabo as he ran off as quickly as he could.

Marco just… Marco just… Sabo put his hands to his lips as Marco drove off. Marco just kissed Sabo… Sabo picked up his keys and closed the door while he leaned against it for a moment. Then he slid down it, not able to believe what just happened.

Marco had… Marco had kissed Sabo on the lips…

Sabo smiled softly… happily even. It really was a good date and he couldn't wait to tell Ace all about it.

* * *

 _1 year later…._

"Sabo!" Ace said nervously as he looked down the aisle then back to his brother/best man for his wedding. "She's coming… right? Everything's good, right?"

Today was Ace's and Kurai's Wedding and Ace was a little nervous… well maybe more than a little. They were only doing something small- just mostly friends and family. Shanks' was here, Izo, Thatch, Marco and most of the Whitebeard Division Commanders and Whitebeard himself was here. Gramps was here, Kurai's older half-brother was here and her adoptive father, plus her friends and Luffy's friends as well. There was around forty, maybe fifty here at the most. See? Small.

Well, of course Marco, Izo and Thatch were here. They were Ace's best men along with Luffy and Sabo. Sabo being the best man since he has known him the longest out of everyone. He has known Ace since they were three after all. With Macey, Kaitlyn, Nin, Luna and Rai being bridesmaids and Macey being the Maid of Honor.

"Everything is fine Ace," Sabo told his brother with an understanding but amused smile. "I think if Kurai can deal living with us all under the same roof, she is going to be fine marrying you."

"Do you want me to check on them babe?" Marco asked Sabo softly, seeming to understand that Ace was nervous and wanted more than just blind assurance.

Marco and Sabo have also been dating for a year now. Marco had helped Sabo and Macey organize everything for the wedding, which the Whitebeard Company paid for. Whitebeard pretty much adopted Ace and Sabo once they started working for him.

Sabo looked at his phone and shook his head with a smile. "No, it's good. Macey would have told me if something was wrong or Izo… Where is Izo?"

Izo came in quickly.

"Sorry!" Izo smiled so as to not worry anyone more than he already had. (Ace) "We had a small problem that I had to straighten out! But we're all good now."

Izo had designed and made Kurai's wedding dress and all of the bridesmaid's dresses and the suits that Ace, Sabo and the others were wearing.

"What happened!?" Ace asked freaking out even more. Was his worst fear coming to life after all?! Did Kurai try to bail?!

"One of the dresses got stained," Izo sighed and then smiled in assurance while he shook his head. Ace was way too strung out and nervous, but it was understandable. "Kaitlyn spilt a drink. But don't worry. We have it taken care of. They'll be here in any moment."

They all saw Rai come in quickly which made Izo smiled. He was crushing hard on her and everyone seemed to know it but Rai. Rai whispered to Brook who nodded his head and started to play.

Nami and Robin opened the doors. Ace couldn't stop smiling when he saw Kurai. She looked so pretty. Which made Sabo unable to stop smiling seeing how happy Ace was, which in turn made Marco smile seeing how happy how Sabo was.

Everything with the wedding went without a problem. Everyone was happy, having fun, eating and drinking and dancing the night away. And congratulating Ace and Kurai as well. They had their dance, Kurai danced with her dad and brother. Sabo danced with Macey then spent the rest of the night with Marco and covering the Wedding as well. Since, well, why not? Ace was a famous model and a Whitebeard Fashion Model- and Sabo was a journalist and reporter, a Whitebeard Journalist and reporter at that too.

He could cover the wedding and not reveal anything that Ace and Kurai wouldn't want in the article and have fun at the wedding at the same time.

Though, Sabo will admit, the most interesting thing of the night- other than Ace and Kurai now being married. He found out who Luffy's date was- Nami, his bookkeeper. Apparently, they had liked each other for a while but neither knew how to ask the other out. Till now. Since Nami was here as Luffy's date.

Sabo smiled and laughed as he took photos and notes as things happened. The food fight with cake was probably Sabo's favorite thing. Though, he was pretty sure Izo was not happy or impressed with it since the cake got everywhere and might have stained their clothes. But all's well that ends well and it was still fun! Though, Sabo would admit that his second, if not equally, favorite bit of the whole wedding was catching the bouquet himself, without meaning too. He was trying to get photos and was taking notes of the wedding and the next thing Sabo knew- he got a face full of flowers. Sabo hoped Marco, Haruta, Izo or Jozu got a good picture of that, since they were taking photos as well, since Izo was the official photographer for the wedding.

It was getting late and people were very drunk, Ace and Kurai especially since people kept giving them drinks and stuff. Whitebeard was still drinking and apparently sober all the same. Sabo wasn't drunk per say but he had definitely had a few and Marco, well, Marco apparently doesn't and can't get drunk. So yeah… Sabo felt that his camera and notes for the article was in the safe hands of his boyfriend.

People were doing one of three things- sleeping where they were; getting taxis home or going back to their hotel rooms. Since they were using one of the hotels that was listed and ran under the Whitebeard Company, most of the guests at the wedding had hotels rooms and the staff didn't mind having people sleeping on the floor and here and there at the hotel. Well, in the room where the wedding reception was anyway.

Sabo and Marco went back to their room. Marco put Sabo's bag (with his camera and notes) on to desk next to Sabo's laptop so Sabo could write later.

But not right now. Marco had different plans for Sabo right now. He wasn't going to be working or writing that article till tomorrow afternoon, if not the day after if Marco had it his way. Which he most likely will.

"It was great! Right?" Sabo smiled as he grabbed some water and had a drink. "Ace looked so happy! I can't wait to start doing the article! And there were no wedding crashers or anyone else there to cover the wedding! I'm surprised we were able to keep a secret from Ace's fans and everything! Hahaha!"

Okay, Sabo was a kind of a talkative drunk but he wasn't that drunk. Just really happy and he knew that he could tell Marco anything and everything!

"True," Marco smiled and agreeing with Sabo. It was a miracle that everything went fine. That doesn't happen very often with famous people after all.

Sabo laid on the bed and smiled then turned over as he looked at Marco, who seemed to have a serious face expression on.

"What?" Sabo asked Marco curiously.

"How drunk are you?" Marco asked as he sat on the bed.

Was that some kind of trick question or something…?

"Not that drunk!" Sabo pouted, not sure why Marco was asking. "Yes, I had a few drinks… okay, more like sixteen, twenty at the most! But that was over the course of the whole afternoon and night! I'll be fine in the morning! Why…?"

Marco walked over to the cupboard, "So you'll this remember this then?" Marco asked seriously.

"Marco?" Sabo said- wondering what was going on and why Marco seemed so serious suddenly. "Seriously. I'm fine. I've drunk more than that before and woke up the next morning perfectly fine and remembered everything that happened the night before, so I'll be fine. Yes, I'll remember this. Why? What's up?"

"We need to talk," Marco said.

Talk…? Fuck… Sabo wasn't sure if he liked this… Why did they need to talk? What about? What was going on? Why was Marco so serious so suddenly? This was making Sabo seriously scared and nervous.

"About…?" Sabo asked sounding a little nervous as he sat up a bit.

"Us," Marco answered- hiding something behind his back. Not that Sabo noticed since his mind was trying to work out what Marco wanted to talk about…

"You're not breaking up with me are you!?" Sabo concluded- really worried and on the verge of tears. It was the only thing his brain could think of that made sense of why Marco had asked him if he was sober or not. "Please don't! I love you Marco! I'm so happy with you!"

"What!? No! No! No! Never!" Marco told Sabo hurriedly- wondering where Sabo got that from and seeing him freaking out on him. "Calm down Sabo. Breathe. Breathe. I'm not breaking up with you."

Sabo nodded his head and took a few deep breaths a few times. If Marco wasn't breaking with Sabo, then what did he want to talk about…?

"Then what…?" Sabo asked nervously.

"You love me right?" Marco asked, "Because you mean the world to me and I love you."

"More than anything!" Sabo nodded then jokily added. "Other than maybe my brothers."

"Hey!" Marco said hitting Sabo lightly. "I'm serious here Sabo. You really do mean the world to me."

Sabo kissed Marco and wrapped his hands around his neck as he buried his face into his shoulder. "I really do love you, more anything." Sabo confirmed happily to Marco.

"Then…" Marco said making Sabo sit up a bit more as he pulled his arm from behind his back, with a box in his hand. Sabo moved back a little and stared at the box. Is that what Sabo thinks it is…? "I know this might be a little crazy and might be too soon for some people. But I know it's what I want and I hope you feel the same."

"Marco…" Sabo said looking at the box then Marco again as his hands went to his mouth as his brain was realizing what was happening. At least, it thinks he does. "Are…"

Sabo just stared at the box as Marco opened it and Sabo was speechless, not able to finish his sentence. His hands over his mouth as he was staring at the pretty yet simple white gold ring with two beautiful blue stones- one dark blue and one turquoise (Sabo's and Marco's favorite colors) on it.

And all Sabo would think was- Oh my god!

"Sabo, will you marry me?" Marco asked, blushing slightly.

Was… was… was Marco for real?!

Sabo stared at the ring then Marco for a few moments as if his mind needed a moment to believe that this was really happening right now. Sabo had tears in his eyes and muttered yes. But Marco wasn't sure if Sabo was saying it or not because it was muffled. Marco was actually worried for a moment that Sabo was saying no and that he was acting too quickly.

"What?" Marco said- unsure if that was a yes or no.

Sabo started crying then uncovered his mouth as he threw himself at Marco- knocking the two of them off the bed.

"YES!" Sabo cried hugging Marco. "Marco! Yes! I will marry you!"

Marco couldn't help but smile at hearing his answer as he sat them both up right. Marco laughed lightly at Sabo's crying, being happy instead of sad. Marco took Sabo's hand and put the ring on his engagement finger.

"I love you," Marco smiled.

"I love you too!" Sabo smiled then kissed Marco.

Marco kissed back. They kissed slowly at first but that didn't last long as they kissed more deeply into each other. Marco pushed Sabo against the side of the bed, since they were still on the floor. Marco slipped his tongue into Sabo's mouth and Sabo more than welcomed it.

The two of them moved away from each other a little to breathe then grinned madly at each other as they kissed again. Sabo's hand going up Marco's shirt as Marco was undressing Sabo. First taking off Sabo's jacket then undoing his shirt and taking that off. They stopped kissing as Marco pulled away and picked Sabo off the floor, throwing him onto the bed. Sabo laughed at the treatment, finding it fun and very arousing.

Sabo took off his shoes and socks as Marco kicked off his and took off his jacket then he jumped on the bed lightly making Sabo go up and laughed as he laid down. Marco climbing on top then undoing his shirt and throwing it away.

Marco kissed Sabo again. Sabo grinded his hips up into Marco making the two of them moan as Sabo's hands were around Marco's neck again. Marco then was undoing Sabo's pants wanting them off, Sabo wanted it off too as his member was much too hard and wanting attention from Marco. Marco pulled Sabo's pants off and was very happy to see a hard on Sabo through his boxers. Marco pulled the boxers off then placed his knee between his legs. Marco kissed Sabo again as Sabo's hands went to Marco's back.

Marco grabbed Sabo's member and Sabo moaned a little from the little bit of rough treatment.

"I love you," Marco said as he started playing with Sabo's member with his hand and kissing Sabo on the neck.

"I love…! AHHH~ I love you too… ah!" Sabo said as Marco pumped him.

Marco loved the pre-cum coming from Sabo. It was very useful, for a lot of things. Like using a lube, though the mango or coconut lube that the two of them used was good too…. Sabo smelled like coconut and Marco apparently smelled like mango, that was why they got those two lubes, because they reminded each other of what the other smells like.

Sabo moan more which made Marco's member get harder than it already was. Fuck… how he does make such beautiful sounds? Marco loved it!

"Fuck…" Marco said as Sabo thrusted in his hand a bit, wanting more.

"Marco~" Sabo moaned.

"Fuck!" Marco kissed Sabo more as he stopped with Sabo's twitching member and went to his hole. Sticking a finger in and Sabo moaned more than before. Marco used his other hand to give attention to Sabo's member and Sabo moaned more, making Marco harder and wanting Sabo right there and then. Damn, Sabo was like a drug to Marco sometimes, just so damn addictive…

Sabo dug his fingers and nails into Marco's back, damn, it hurt but it felt so good too!

"Marco~" Sabo moaned more.

"Sabo~" Marco said kissing him more. "Fuck… your tight tonight…"

Marco added another in Sabo which made Sabo arch a little, as Marco was stretching him then added a third finger and went looking for his prostate. Marco knew it was near here… somewhere… there it is!

"AH!" Sabo shouted at Marco hit his sweet spot. "Fuck… Marco!"

Sabo then pouted suddenly, though he made a very happy and drooling face when Marco kept going for the sweet spot, for his prostate.

"What?" Marco asked while kissed all over Sabo. "Does it hurt?"

"Not… not that… Oh~ Right there!" Sabo moaned. "It's just… ah~ you… it's not fair… that… that I'm naked and… and you're not…ah~"

Marco smirked down at Sabo. "Do you want me naked too?"

"Yes…!" Sabo squeaked then moaned as Marco got the spot again. "AH~"

Marco pulled out his fingers which Sabo made pout.

"Well?" Marco smiled as he was over Sabo. "What are you waiting for? You wanted me naked too right?"

Sabo nodded his head as removed his hands from around Marco's back and neck. He then undid Marco's belt and pants, a little aggressively but Marco liked it. Sabo used his mouth to undo the zipper and damn that was fucking hot. Sabo pulled them down and licked Marco's hard, turned on member through his boxers…

Fuck!

Marco pushed Sabo down which made him grin.

"What's wrong Marco?" Sabo grinned.

"I'm going to fuck you," Marco told Sabo as he removed his boxers and pants the rest of the way. "Long and fucking hard. You better be ready Sabo."

"I was born re…!" Sabo said but didn't finish as Marco suddenly pushed himself into Sabo. "Fuckkk~"

"That's the idea," Marco smirked as he pushed further in till he was fully in.

Sabo and Marco panted lightly as Marco waited for Sabo to be fine. Marco didn't want to hurt after all. They haven't this much. Sex.

They had only had sex a few times, the first time being after dating for about six months. Marco didn't want to push Sabo quickly or anything with the ex thing, and the wound was kind of hurting, and it didn't help when they had run into him again that night. But Sabo had managed to tell him to fuck off, which was a fucking a turn on to Marco and then, Sabo had pretty much thrown himself onto Marco. He was trying to ride Marco through his clothes that night (they had been grinding each other most of the night since they had gone clubbing) and, well, Marco was more than happy to go since Sabo was.

So they left the club and went back to Sabo's. Ace and Kurai were away doing something together and Luffy was staying at someone's house (Nami's, cough cough.)

After that, they only really had sex about four other times- when Sabo got back from an overseas trip for an article for Pops. Not every time he did one of the articles, just after the one that took two fucking months. What? Marco had missed Sabo. After the HUGE annual Whitebeard Fashion Show and Sabo both modelled and reported it and hot fucking damn, Sabo was fucking sexy and hot in those clothes, so Marco couldn't help himself. When Marco got back from an overseas meeting that took some time, since the guy was being stubborn for no bloody good reason other than to annoy Marco and keep him there for as long as he could. And then after Ace's bachelor party about a month ago.

What? Their relationship isn't just about sex once Marco knew it was okay. Marco wanted Sabo to know that. They were busy too and they haven't moved in together yet. That was happening after the wedding so that Ace and Kurai can have the house. Though Luffy will stay there till he either moves into his own place or moves in with Nami. So Thatch and Izo could keep the apartment where they and Marco live. Marco didn't want to just throw them out, especially since Marco had moved in with them and not the other way round.

Sabo and Marco only found a place they both liked a week ago and they couldn't move in right away. They didn't want to have sex at hotel or at each other's places when they knew their brothers were going to be there.

So sex, well, it became something they will do more often and more of, once they move in together; when they're both not tired from work or not travelling with work.

Sabo slowly started to move his hips on Marco so he knew he could start which Marco got right away. So he started to thrust in and out, slowly at first for about ten minutes- then Marco went faster and harder as Sabo moaned and begged for it. Sabo's legs wrapped around Marco's waist.

Sabo gripped either side of the bed sheets, hard, almost ripping them as Marco was roughly pounding himself into Sabo's prostate. Sabo was loving it.

Drooling and seeing white, lost in the lust of their love and sex. Sabo's hands moved from the sides of the sheets to Marco's around Marco's neck and on his back again, digging right into Marco's back. Which Marco moaned to.

"Marco~" Sabo moaned as he bucked.

"Sabo~" Marco moaned as he was pumping Sabo's member more while he was thrusting into Sabo as hard and fast as he could. Marco had no idea how long they're doing this for, but he was sure it was for hours since they were both stubborn and neither of them wanted to come.

Though they were both close and they both knew it. They were both reaching their climaxes. It was only a matter of time before one of them came.

"MARCO!" Sabo more or less shouted as he came all over Marco's hand.

Marco didn't stop pounding into Sabo as he then came not long later since Sabo did kind of go very tightly around him. They both rode their organisms and panted heavily. Marco put his forehead on Sabo's.

"Did I tell you I love you?" Marco smiled as he panted lightly.

"Yep," Sabo grinned as Marco slipped out and was licking his fingers clean. He was panting lightly too. "Did I tell you that I love you?"

"Yep," Marco grinned back as he kissed Sabo so he could taste himself. "We better go have a shower and get cleaned up."

Sabo smiled as he hugged Marco. "Help me?"

Marco chuckled lightly as he got out of the hug. "Was I that rough?" he asked teasingly only to have a sudden thought cross his mind. Then he looked worried for a moment when he realized that Sabo wasn't getting up. "Was I too rough?"

"I like it when your rough," Sabo told Marco with a happy smile. "But…"

Marco smiled as he lifted Sabo up. "You just like it when I carry you."

"Yep!" Sabo said emphasizing the p.

Marco growled lightly and silkily at Sabo. Sabo was such a turn on. "If you keep that up, we might be going again."

"Maybe that's what I want," Sabo purred as he rubbed his face against Marco.

Fuck… Marco was hard again.

"Then let's go," Marco grinned. "We have yet to do it in the shower after all. Maybe now is a good time to test it."

"I like you're thinking," Sabo laughed.

"Don't regret this in the morning," Marco grinned.

"I won't!" Sabo smiled as held into Marco and they went into the bathroom to have a shower and have round or two.

And let's just say that neither of them got out of bed the next day. But the day after, when Marco and Sabo went to see Ace and Kurai off to their limo - to take them to the airport to their honeymoon to Fuji, and they told everyone that they were now engaged and going to get married. Well, everyone told them about bloodily time and Ace insisted that he was going to be both of their best mans. Somehow.

Ace also loved Sabo's cover on his and Kurai's wedding. Kurai loved it a lot too and they have it framed in their house on their wall, so everyone can see it. Then again, everyone loved the article and had a copy of it.

Let's just say, everyone couldn't wait for Sabo's and Marco's wedding. If people thought that Ace's was cool, they haven't seen nothing yet. Having some close friends volunteer to carry Sabo's and Marco's kids for them was nice too. That they could have kids was nice as well, especially since Marco and Sabo wanted them there for and before the wedding. Sabo had twin girls called Naomi and Ayane (with Macey as the surrogate) while Marco triplets- two girls called Steph and Lilly and youngest triplet- a boy called Mason (with Lacey as the surrogate) and their two adopted/foster sons called Ace and Eddie – all within 4 to 5 years. Their three boys made the cutest ring bearers ever (Ace being 7, Eddie 5 and Mason 2) and their four girls (Naomi and Ayane 3 and Steph and Lilly 2) couldn't have made better or more perfect flower girls.

They also had the cutest cousins ever too. Luffy and Nami had Asce, Sammy and Luka (yes, named after their respected ASL brother)- all three of them boys. Ace and Kurai's family was on its way to growing considerably as well. After they got married, it wasn't long until they learned Kurai was pregnant and later that she was having triplets. A boy and two girls. They already decided on the names Rei, Karai and Rouge (to honor Ace's mother and respect her).

At first, the two were happy and rubbing it in Sabo's face because they'd have their kids first and they even bragged about how they had more kids the first time too. They had talked about, during the pregnancy, how many kids they'd have like it was a competition but at the same time a way to prove to themselves and the world that they loved each other (even if they had bad blood in their veins). After the pregnancy though, that was a different matter. Kurai refused to get pregnant ever again as the triplets were more than enough to handle giving birth to, plus taking care of all day and all night long.

For a while, Kurai insisted that they used protection. Whitebeard, the commanders and all their friends and her friends helped the couple with the babies thankfully. Especially when Ace had to travel for his modelling business (she buys everything he's shown in and frames the best ones.) During planning for Marco's and Sabo's wedding, Ace had to leave the country for a few months, leaving Kurai with triplets that were just about 5 years old – alone. She relied on their friends a lot during that time.

By the time Marco's and Sabo's wedding happened, and Ace made it home 5 months prior, and somehow figured out how to be a best man for both of them, Kurai told him the news that she's having quadruplets… they already knew she was pregnant 2 months ago but she found out the other day how many. Afterwards, they were teased to no end on how 'busy' they must've gotten upon Ace's return and how much they missed each other. To say the least, moodier than normal - Kurai put them in their place soon after she had enough of blushing and being teased.

Nothing more could have been more perfect and everyone couldn't wait for the quadruplets to be born.

The end.


End file.
